<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stranger by GeoLinden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741247">The stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden'>GeoLinden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), bucky bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Kinks, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: You had been watching him for some time, but you had never exchanged words, although his mystery was captivating you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Winter Soldier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story belongs to a series of one shots I'm writing in my TUMBLR, each one has a different Kink with a marvel character.</p>
<p>This story contain explicit sexual content, so please refrain from reading them if you are under 18. Please always use protection when having sex. Safe sex always. This is only a fictional story.</p>
<p>My Tumblr: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mystery that enveloped this boy’s life seemed to absorb you more and more. Every Thursday morning you’d hear the door next to the landing close, footsteps would head towards the stairs, and you’d discover how energetically he’d descend the steps until the noise was lost. You had barely discovered the tone of his voice, you had never heard him speak, but once you shared the lift you found blue eyes hidden behind the visor of a cap that took your breath away. The greeting and farewell was given with a quick nod, and silence enveloped the few square metres of that elevator until you both reached the sixth floor. You watched as he entered his flat and that was all the contact you had had with this mysterious young man.</p>
<p>But like every market day, as you were getting ready for breakfast, your dining room window gave you a clear view of him wandering among the market stalls, which you were about to go down to when you finished your café au lait. Bucharest was a city of traditions, that made you feel at home, as well as the warmth of the neighbourhood where you lived that connected you with your childhood, that’s why you liked to go to the market every week, it was something traditional for you, and the atmosphere brightened your day.</p>
<p>It was then, as you were about to put your bags on the floor and take the key out of your bag to enter the building, that the door opened for you, offering you passage, meeting for the second time that blue gaze hidden under a cap.</p>
<p>“ Thanks,” you mumbled with a smile as you entered the main hall awkwardly due to the amount of bags your hands could barely hold.</p>
<p>The young man, whose name you had not yet discovered, relieved you of the weight by taking two of the bags in his hands with barely a word. You tried to utter a ‘don’t bother,’ but a small grimace, similar to a smile, silenced you. If it had been someone else, or perhaps if the situation had turned favourable, you would have probably started a conversation while you were both waiting for the lift, but you didn’t feel able to. When the doors opened and he waited for you to get in first, you knew for sure that the forty seconds it took to get to the sixth floor would pass in silence, so you rummaged through your purse for the keys to your flat.</p>
<p>The mirrors around you allowed you to view this young man from a variety of perspectives, letting you know that no matter where you looked the mystery was there, as was his physical attractiveness. A faint tinkling sound informed you of your arrival at your destination, you saw that he intended to carry your bags into your flat, so you opened the door as quickly as you could. At first glance things were pretty messy, so you embarrassedly began to remove some of the items of clothing that were lying on the dining room chairs.</p>
<p>“You can leave them on the kitchen counter,” your hands tried to take in any items that were in the wrong place, while your face wore a grateful smile all the while. “Just a second.”</p>
<p>The young man complied with the order without so much as a word to you, who were leaving for the bedroom to hide everything your hands had picked up at great speed. When you returned he was in the kitchen again, he had left the bags on the counter and was looking at you.</p>
<p>“Would you like… a glass of water?” you asked a little nervously, expecting a negative answer, but to your surprise you didn’t get one.</p>
<p>“Okay,” although you could barely hear those four letters in their fullness, it was the first time you discovered what his voice was like and that he didn’t have a Romanian accent.</p>
<p>You refilled the first glass you found when you opened the cupboard, he had taken a slightly more comfortable position leaning against the counter and when you offered him the glass he opted to remove his cap, allowing you an easier view of his every feature.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you managed to catch a tiny, fleeting smile, until silence fell over you.</p>
<p>“Have you moved to Bucharest recently?” you leaned against the counter in front of him, hoping to subtly probe his person.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve been here for a while,” his voice was low, leisurely, as if he hadn’t spoken to someone in months. It was visibly introspective, as if he was making an effort to converse.</p>
<p>“So you’re new,” you smiled, trying to provide him with some sort of sympathy.</p>
<p>“Uhum,” his gaze focused on a photograph you had on display on one of the kitchen shelves.</p>
<p>“That’s my husband,” you commented, resting your palms on the counter.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” he took another sip from the glass of water you had provided.</p>
<p>You were silent for a couple of seconds, still looking at him. “He died, in a car accident.” Your guest just nodded, his countenance a little calmer, but he hardly said a word.</p>
<p>The situation was difficult to explain, his gaze seemed to be hiding too many things that you could barely imagine, but he was not afraid of it, for he was focused on your eyes. Realising that he wasn’t doing much to have a conversation with you either, you preferred to stay facing him, leaning against the counter and crossing your arms in your lap, trying to get a glimpse of something else inside him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he carefully set the empty glass of water down on the counter.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” your small smile broke out again, as you stood up and approached him to take the glass he had left beside him. “It’s the least I could do.</p>
<p>When you closed the distance with him you felt as if a blinding force caught your body and accelerated the beating of your heart, he was really attractive, maybe it was because of that halo of mystery and uncertainty that enveloped him or because it had been three years since you had had contact with a man, or maybe the only explanation for what you felt was that you were going crazy. Still you picked up the glass and moved a metre away towards the sink, fighting with yourself against the thoughts you were having at that moment. But still the young man remained in the same position watching what you were doing, with no intention of leaving.</p>
<p>When you turned back to him, your smile had changed to a nervous state and his gaze was still as penetrating as before, but having broken down some of the walls, for he also seemed to show you a grimace of sympathetic nervousness, which was automatically erased when something inside you urged you to close the distance with him. You took two very slow steps, as if informing him that you were going to approach him, giving him a way out that he did not take. The young man’s hands were gloved and his palms were resting on the top of his hands. As you approached, your breathing became tense, like his, his dark, aged clothes stood out against your colourful dress, but his body offered a scent of warmth and musk.</p>
<p>You stopped, close enough to discover that his chest was rising and falling frequently due to nervousness about the situation. Your parted lips closed again, after lucidity returned to your head, wondering what the hell you were doing.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry,” you whispered. Your head shook in complete embarrassment at the situation you had created for yourself, but just as you were about to leave, his hand carefully caught your arm, avoiding it.</p>
<p>That reaction prompted the next movements you were both going to make, that all resulted in you slowly approaching him again, closing your eyes, allowing your breaths to mingle, and slowly brushing your lips against his. You were barely connected for five seconds, but as you parted an exhalation left your lungs. His hand still held your arm carefully, but at that moment he guided it to his chest, causing his hand to take up its position there. It was the connected gazes that told you what to do at each moment, knowing if you had permission to continue or if it had ended there.</p>
<p>Again you repeated the act, hid your eyes under your eyelids and shortened the distance, increasing the length of the kiss and making a point of taking his lips between yours, again and again, carefully, as if he might break. The taste of him was running through the inside of your mouth, sweet, fruity, like a warm spring morning. He kept his hand on your back, helping you keep your balance, as you stood on tiptoe to reach his lips. His other hand was held out of the way, resting on the countertop. The strands of his hair brushed softly against your face, like faint caresses that wanted to get in on the action.</p>
<p>After a few minutes the pace was still steady, but the depth had increased, engaging your tongues in what you had just begun. The kitchen did not seem to suit your needs and, after a few silent glances, you led the way to the master bedroom. The hubbub of the market seemed distant, as if your ears had been blocked and you could only hear your own agitated breathing along with that of the boy in front of you, whose name you barely knew. The thin thread jacket that covered your arms fell gently across them. You wanted to repeat the same gesture on him, making his jacket take its place on the floor, but he stopped your hands, seeking your eyes. You glimpsed a warning in his dilated pupils, but he definitely pulled his hands away from yours and offered you passage. The jacket fell to the floor, taking with it the gloves that concealed his hands, you knew, or at least you thought you guessed in that instant why he was so reluctant to let you see what he was hiding.</p>
<p>A metal arm stretched across his left limb, from his shoulder practically to his hand, you watched him, avoiding making him uncomfortable, and caressed it and then took his hand and placed it on your waist, approaching him again. That seemed like a breath of fresh air for him in the situation, he took the initiative by letting your dress fall across your body, contemplating without any complex whatsoever every corner of your skin he had left uncovered. You did the same, kissing him gently and running your fingertips over his naked torso where the light coming in through the window reflected. You were two people, standing in the middle of a room, opening it up for the first time in a long time, letting each other explore and giving each other the love you both needed.</p>
<p>The mattress of the bed sagged as your body fell under his. No words had been spoken since your bodies connected, but that didn’t mean your moans and sighs weren’t in the air. His lips put just enough pressure on your breasts to send you to a place closer to heaven. The coldness of his metallic fingers was contrasted against the warmth of his other hand, that generated a reaction of pleasure in your body when both brushed against your thighs to get rid of your panties. In no movement did he take his eyes off yours, he was cautious, it seemed as if he expected you to stop him at some point, but you did not.</p>
<p>His kisses juxtaposed on your thighs, all you could think about, while keeping your eyes closed, was how close his mouth was to your wetness, but at no time did you get to see what it would be like on her. Time seemed to stand still, the caresses, kisses and gazes seemed to last forever, perhaps because you were trying to prolong the moment of climax, enjoying each other’s company, nakedness. Until a deep kiss brought his fingertips to gently caress your fully moistened folds, offering him a guttural sound that came from inside you, you stared at him and uttered an unheard 'please’, making way for his next action.</p>
<p>A joint exhale ensued, but then you noisily released all the air inside you at once. You barely remembered what a pleasure it was to feel someone filling you, how their length was slowly and cautiously working its way inside you, what it was like to adjust to and feel the gentle touch of someone foreign to you. The young man seemed to feel quite similar to you, he kept his right arm around your waist, while the other held him upright above you. His movements began to slow, his forehead was pressed against yours, causing strands of his hair to brush against your face, and his breath to invade your mouth. You maintained your position around his body, holding your hands behind your back.</p>
<p>You matched his movements by wrapping your legs around his hips, making your clit brush against his skin each time he entered you, driving his length deeper, urging him to accelerate his thrusts, which he did. With that new stimulation your breathing became deeper, louder, each thrust accompanied by a rough, imperfect moan, causing your senses to heighten. Your pupils lost connection, your eyes closed, enjoying everything your bodies were producing, you struggled to look at each other, to decipher the pleasure the other was feeling, and you got to it first.</p>
<p>Your lips parted even wider, you closed your eyes and threw your head back, vibrating with the intensity you felt. He picked up the pace trying to find his climax at the same time you did, coming seconds later, lengthening your ecstasy due to the spasms his length was offering to your wetness. It was like disappearing and feeling totally fulfilled for as long as the climax washed over you, until the curve dropped again and exhaustion was once more present amidst a halo of warmth and sweat running down your body. Your heartbeat dropped as your breathing and moaning slowed, leaving only two people staring into each other’s eyes on a bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>